


Can I Go, Where You Go?

by anakinskywalkr



Series: Quakerider AUs [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinskywalkr/pseuds/anakinskywalkr
Summary: “If only he hadn’t left for the Dark Dimension,” Aida’s voice was right next to Daisy’s ear. “He’s gone, because of you. You can get him back, you know. Just walk into the portal, Daisy, and you’ll have him back.”sister au to quakerider's au: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793399
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Quakerider AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Can I Go, Where You Go?

Daisy had just barely convinced the team to let her be the one to come down to the basement to close the rift. Coulson had wanted to be the one to do it; he knew he might not make it back, and he was okay with that. He was dying anyways. When he’d made the deal with the Ghost Rider to take down Aida, the Rider had burned through the GH-325 in Coulson’s system--the Kree drug that they’d used in Project T.A.H.I.T.I. to bring him back to life, per Fury’s orders.

But the team wasn’t ready to lose Coulson yet. They weren’t going to let him just give up that easily; they’d find a way to keep him alive. Daisy was sure of that. The S.H.I.E.L.D. team had overcome odds way worse than these. They could do it. They could save him.

Daisy had already lost her comms with the team upstairs so she didn’t even bother attempting to ask them how much further she had until she reached the rift. All she could do is keep walking and hope she didn’t encounter any manifestations of anyone’s fears on the way.

When she entered one of the storage rooms, she knew she’d gotten her hopes up. Standing 10 feet away from her was… Aida?

“Hello, Daisy,” the tall brunette greeted the agent with venom in her voice. “It’s been a while.”

“Aida.”

“You know, I really don’t like that name. It’s Ophelia.” Her lips curled up.

“Okay… Ophelia. What’re you doing here?” Daisy asked. She was genuinely confused; if the rift manifested the team’s fears, then why was Aida--Ophelia--here? Who feared her? Maybe it was Fitz, since it was Ophelia who had encouraged his behavior in the Framework. Maybe he was scared of what she was capable of turning him into. 

“Where’s that demon you had with you? I was convinced he went everywhere with you,” Ophelia grimaced.

“Demon?” Robbie. She meant Robbie. “Robbie’s gone. It was the price he had to pay in exchange for the Darkhold being safe.”

Robbie had left almost immediately after Coulson had used the Rider to kill Ophelia and send her back to the dark dimension she’d come from. There was a price to pay for the Rider’s help in defeating Ophelia, and Robbie had to pay it. Leave, and spend the rest of his life guarding the Darkhold.

Just the mere mention of him caused memories to flood Daisy’s mind. The day she first met him in the junkyard, their fight that ended with her begging him to kill her and him refusing. When she’d tracked him to that auto shop; the understanding in his eyes when he held up Lincoln’s photo. The talks they’d have on the Zephyr during their mission to take down Robbie’s uncle, Eli Morrow. The way he effortlessly understood Daisy in a way nobody else--not even Coulson--ever had. He’d seen her at her worst, and he’d accepted her for it.

“How sad you must feel over that,” Aida mocked her.

“What do you mean?” Daisy snapped herself back to reality.

“It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to see what you two were to each other. It was obvious in the way you fought side-by-side.” Aida cocked her head to one side. “It’s quite beautiful, really. I was so obsessed with trying to recreate for myself what Fitz and that Jemma Simmons had that I completely overlooked what you two had. Both of you, perfect for each other. Broken in ways that only the two of you understood. Complements to each other.”

Daisy clenched her jaw, her teeth grinding together. She knew Aida was right; she and Robbie were perfect complements to each other. They’d both been through so much that they couldn’t explain to the others in their lives, things that only the two of them seemed to be able to handle. He’d accepted her for who she was, and she’d accepted him for who he was. He understood why she’d been so self-destructive and suicidal after Lincoln’s death. He understood why she felt that everyone else was better off without her around--but he constantly made it known to her that he, most definitely, would not have been better off if he’d never known Daisy Johnson. 

“If only he hadn’t left for the Dark Dimension,” Aida’s voice was right next to Daisy’s ear. “He’s gone, because of you. You can get him back, you know. Just walk into the portal, Daisy, and you’ll have him back.”

Daisy finally let out the breath she’d been holding, and slammed her fist into Aida’s stomach. The enhanced human stumbled backwards, and Daisy took the chance to quake her. Nothing happened. 

“Damn it,” Daisy spat. She’d forgotten about the inhibitor still in her neck. 

“Little miss Daisy is powerless, is she? That makes this even more fun,” Aida mocked her again. Sticking her hand out, Aida shot electricity towards Daisy.

Daisy dodged, thankful for the training she’d had with Lincoln. Daisy aimed the gun Fitz had given her at Aida and fired, but Aida must have been anticipating that, because she dodged out of the way. Aida sent another shot of electricity towards Daisy, and this time, it just barely missed its mark, causing Daisy to be flung into a stack of metal crates. Daisy grunted, cursing the fact she didn’t have her powers. Before Daisy could get her bearings again, Aida had grabbed her by her neck and lifted her off the ground, cutting off her airflow.

“I often wondered what it would be like to kill you myself,” Aida mused as she choked Daisy. “Now I guess I get to find out.”

“Go to hell,” Daisy rasped. A shot fired, and Daisy fell to the ground as Aida disappeared into mist. Panting, Daisy picked up the bag containing the gears she needed to complete the mission. But Aida’s words kept replaying in her head, blocking out any rational thought Daisy might’ve had. Just step through the portal, and you can have him back. Daisy had spent every night wishing Robbie hadn’t left, wondering why he left her alone. Now she could have her answers. 

Just step through the portal. It called to Daisy in a way she couldn’t explain, nor understand. It was as if someone else was on the other side of the rift, calling out to her. Robbie? It had to have been. She needed it to be.

Daisy took a breath, and with every sense of rationality that she had in her gone, she whispered, “I’m sorry,” to the team that couldn’t hear her. Dropping the orb Fitz had built to contain the rift, Daisy stood up and made her way forward, reaching her arm into the rift. “I’m coming, Robbie.”


End file.
